Lan Hikari
Lan Hikari, known in Japan as is the 11 year old boy that operates his NetNavi named MegaMan.EXE who is Lan's older brother. Lan is, of course, the son of the world-renowned scientist Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and grandson of Tadashi Hikari. His mother is Haruka Hikari. He is always hungry and he loves Kurry. He also wishes to become the greatest NetBattler ever. But he is beaten by Chaud alot at the begining of Lan's story, but is soon seen as an equal. Lan is the human protagonist of the video games, anime, and graphic novel where he battles with MegaMan against multiple crime organizations such as World Three, Gospel, Nebula, and Duo.EXE. Lan is a bit of a spaz, and is also reckless. However, this is what defines his ability to bounce back, even after the severe trauma that he is often subject to. This behavior of his puts him at odds with his rival, the confident Chaud. His recklessness also allows him to be a risk taker, and his protagonism allows his constant divine favors (i.e. Leaping out of a 2-story window into the ocean and surviving). He though is kind and has a good heart, and his parents and friends are proud of him. Lan is constantly around his friends, hanging out with them, Netbattling, or sometimes pranking one another (like giving Dex a wedgie). His best friend, Mayl, who has lived next door to him since they were both very young, is with him always, since they were both very young, and carries a torch for him, although, naturally, Lan is too distracted to notice. Dex is Netto's constant source of Netbattle practice and male humor, and Yai is an intelligent young blonde who likes to share her wealth (and her... forward personality) with her friends. Lan is a sportsman with a particular love for Soccer and a excellent inline skater. His connection to MegaMan.EXE is second to none, and this allows him to reach revolutionary new heights in NetBattles, such as Full Synchro and Cross Fusion. History Lan Hikari is the youngest child in the Hikari clan, sired by Yuichiro and grandsired by Tadashi Hikari (the games' version of Dr. Thomas Light). He is the youngest of twins, the elder being Hub Hikari (Hikari Site -pronounced, and often spelled Saito-), who fell prey to a rare heart disease known as HBD. He also never met his grandpa because his grandpa died before the twins where born but still Lan loves his grandpa very much. Trivia *Hikari in Japanese means "light", which means that his Gramps' official title (from MegaMan Battle Network 3), in English, is Dr. Light (quite fitting, since they look almost identical). His first name (Tadashi) means Right, a pun on the naming confusion in America. *Both Lan and Hub are Networking terms. *Lan wears green boxers. Gallery Image:Lan1.jpg|Lan in early MegaMan Battle Network games Image:LanMMBN3.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Battle Network 3 Image:LanMMBN.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Battle Network 4 Image:LanProfileMMBN4.jpg|Lan again from MegaMan Battle Network 4 Image:LanMMNT.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Network Transmission Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans